


Rained In

by starset_bowtieboi



Series: Hometown Fantasy [4]
Category: STARSET (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starset_bowtieboi/pseuds/starset_bowtieboi
Summary: The events of a lazy, rainy day in with a cute guy and his adorable puppy





	Rained In

**Author's Note:**

> Life got in the way before I could post this last year. Hopefully I'll be able to get more of these out more often

The rain fell steadily outside as the thunder rattled the windows. Dustin, aided by the occasional flashes of lightning coming in from the window, found his way to the nightstand. He located his phone and used the flashlight to light up the room while he searched for candles. I got up and followed him around, trying to find a way to be helpful to him. He stopped at one point to hug me and give me a soft kiss.   
I followed Dustin out into the living room while he looked for candles. A loud crack of thunder startled me and I ran into Dustin. He caught me as I bumped into him and held me close to him for a minute before he dug out a small box of candles from the hall closet.  
We lit candles together and placed them around his apartment so we could have some sort of steady light source while the storm raged on.  
We stood in the kitchen, wrapped in each other’s arms while we quietly debated on what we wanted to do next.  
"Still want to snuggle for a bit?" Dustin asked softly, tracing invisible lines on my arms.  
I nodded and snuggled closer into his chest. He pulled me up onto his toes and walked us back into his room. I noticed Ernie snuggled up in his bed near the door, playing quietly with one of his chew toys. We crawled in bed together and Dustin pulled the blankets up over us and I felt myself snuggling up to him. I wrapped my left leg around Dustin's, I rested my head on his chest, and my left arm wrapped up around his chest and drew small circles on his ribs.  
Dustin hummed and pulled me up closer to him. His left arm wrapped around my middle and my nose was now pressed against his jaw. His right hand traced the lines of the galaxy tattoo on my left arm as he turned his head and kissed my forehead. I readjusted my left leg and pressed it closer to the inner part of his. Dustin pulled the blankets up a little higher on us and we settled into this perfect nest away from the world.  
Time felt nonexistent while we laid in his bed together. We were content with watching the lightning throw eerie shadows around his room. Dustin turned on some soft music from his favorite band Sigur Ros and we laid in bed silently tracing invisible lines on each other’s bodies.  
This silent bonding we did was soothing enough to put us asleep for a while. I woke up an hour later to see the strand of lights in the corner lit up and the candles burned out. The power was back on and the majority of the storm had passed. I snuggled back up to a snoring Dustin and dozed off again.  
We had moved in our short sleep session. I was laying on my back now and Dustin was laying protectively on half of my body. His right leg was wrapped around mine, his right arm around my waist and his head was resting on the pillow next to my head with his nose pushed against my ear. I wanted to move to check the time but feeling how content Dustin was made it impossible. I ran my right hand up his shoulder blade to the back of his neck and pulled him closer to me. I played with the mess of black hair on the back of his neck, he shuddered in his sleep, and I smiled at this. My hand laced into the hair on the top of his head and I snuggled even closer to him. If I was stuck in this position, I might as well enjoy it...  
Dustin adjusted immediately and rolled onto his left side. He pulled me into his arms like a teddy bear and mumbled something into my hair. My left arm wrapped around his waist and Dustin's right leg wrapped around my legs. I smiled like an idiot feeling this dream come true. It wasn’t the most ideal snuggling position, but I was still wrapped in his arms, in his bed.  
 I fell back asleep for another hour and when I woke up again, Dustin was sitting on the edge of the bed looking through an app on his phone. I rolled over towards him and kissed a little patch of exposed skin on his hip. I snuggled up to him from this weird position and asked him what he was up to.  
"Ordering some food, what sounds good to you babe?" Dustin said softly, mindful of my freshly awake state. He ran his right hand through my mess of hair to push it out of my face.  
I sat there for a second contemplating on what sounded good only to settle on pizza. Dustin nodded in agreement and handed me his phone so I could create my own pizza and he placed our order. Dustin leaned down to press a kiss to my lips, cheeks, nose, and eventually my forehead. I felt my ears burn as I watched him walk off to the bathroom. I was in love with him. I know I only met him yesterday morning, but I was falling fast…  
******************  
We moved to the living room to wait for our pizza. Dustin pulled me into the corner of his L shaped couch and draped a blanket over us. He snuggled himself into my back the same way he did at Denny's, and I sighed softly feeling even more content with how this night was going. We heard the soft jingle of Ernie’s tags as he ran up the little ramp Dustin had built for him so he could join us on the couch. Ernie nestled himself in my lap and Dustin’s left hand reached around to scratch at Ernie’s ear. It was hard to believe it was only eight at night... We had so much more time to kill but I hoped it would pass just as slow as it had all day.  
Dustin turned on a new episode of How the Universe Works and pulled me against him. My heart fluttered, but I couldn’t tell if it was because of our close proximity or the fact he loved this show as just as much as I did.  
We were lost in the science behind whether dark matter aided in the creation of black holes when our food arrived. I sat on the couch and snuggled with Ernie while I listened to Dustin deal with the driver. I got up and joined him at the door and snuggled into his side to hopefully speed up the process. Dustin handed me the boxes of pizza and I walked into the kitchen to dish up our dinner before heading back to our spot on the couch.  
We snuggled back up to each other with our plates of pizza and finished the episode. Dustin occasionally stole a bite from the piece I was eating off of and I retaliated by giving him a greasy kiss on the cheek. Ernie occasionally tried to steal some of our pizza when we weren’t looking, which forced Dustin into giving Ernie a little bite of his so he would calm down.  
The episode ended just as we finished eating and we both got up to drop our dishes in the kitchen. Dustin cornered me against the fridge and leaned in slowly--- I noticed he always gave me enough time to stop him from kissing me if I ever wanted to--- I pulled him closer to me and accepted his kiss. His lips were still greasy and he tasted like garlic. The extra slickness of our lips made the kiss more intense and I felt myself leaning on the fridge for support. Dustin's hands dropped to my hips and pulled me closer to him. He started to move us closer to a clear counter somewhere in the small kitchen. Dustin lifted me up and set me on the counter. His left hand came up and rested on the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him. I leaned into Dustin with my hands on his shoulders, causing him to push me up against the cupboards a little more. He angled my head and pushed my lips open with his. He pushed my knees apart and stepped closer to me. My hands laced into his hair and I relaxed more into his passionate kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep him from moving away from me too soon.  
We stayed like this, locked in our own little world, until another loud crack of thunder startled us both, causing me to accidentally bite Dustin’s lip. I looked at Dustin and giggled at my reaction to the thunder and leaned in to kiss him again. I couldn’t stop my hands from disappearing in the soft mess of his black hair, again. Dustin’s hands started to wander from my hips, up my sides, and up to my neck and face, and then back down again.   
He pulled away from me slowly, gently touching my cheek and staring into my eyes. I smiled shyly at him and moved my hands from his hair to around his shoulders. Dustin nudged my nose with his and pulled me even closer to him.  
“Damn, you’re intoxicating.” Dustin whispered against my lips.  
“Am I supposed to apologize for that?” I asked, smiling.  
“Nope, I just wanted to point that out to you. Anything you want to do now?”  
“Have any ideas?”  
“We could… Watch a movie, um, we could go cuddle some more, we could watch a movie and cuddle. Umm…” He trailed off, still thinking of more options.  
“Cuddling sounds good. We should probably find Ernie first though, I think he might be a little scared from the storm.”  
“Good idea babe.” Dustin kissed me for another long minute before helping me off of the counter and calling for Ernie.  
I watched Dustin walk around his apartment looking for Ernie. I leaned back into the counter and ran a hand thru my messy hair and sighed, my breathing slowly returning to a normal pace. Dustin slowly made his way into room after room, until I heard him start talking to Ernie and the soft crinkle of a treat bag. I put away the leftovers and poured Dustin and I some more soda. Dustin reemerged from his studio, holding a shaken up Ernie.   
Dustin handed Ernie over to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind, kissing my neck lazily. I sighed and Ernie licked at my face, and then aimed for Dustin.  
“I think he likes you.” Dustin said, playing with the necklace around my neck.  
“Geeze I hope so…” I said sarcastically while trying to avoid more Ernie kisses.  
I put Ernie back down on the ground before turning to Dustin and grabbing his hands and snuggling up into his arms. Dustin led us back into his room and turned on some Deftones. Ernie waddled in behind us and snuggled up into his bed that Dustin had moved so it was closer to his bed.   
We crawled into bed and I felt Dustin pull me into his arms, as he started to sing a Deftones song, softly, into my ear. He nibbled lazily at the skin under my ear. I couldn’t stop myself from snuggling into his arms more and burying my face into his neck.  
I couldn’t remember the last time I was this content in someone’s presence. We eventually found each others’ lips and started to make out for the millionth time in the last day. Dustin loved pulling me up into his lap and kissing me. His hands had a knack for wandering into the right places at the right time. After what felt like hours of kissing and touching, we both pulled away and snuggled up to each other.   
“I think I’m in love with you.” Dustin whispered against my lips.  
“Yeah, same here.”  
“I’ve never fallen this fast for someone. What did you do to me?” He whispered, while snuggling into my neck.  
“I didn’t do anything. You’re the one with the magical powers. Besides, Ernie also played a big part in this. So, if you wanna blame someone, blame Ernie.”  
“What does Ernie have to do with this?” Dustin asked, playfully offended.  
“Come on Dus, you have to know that adorable dogs attract women right? He is just a tiny bit cuter than you dude.” I kissed his pouting lips and laughed at our conversation.  
Dustin chuckled and pressed a series of soft kisses all over my neck before pulling us down in the bed and tugging the blankets over our bodies. I snuggled into his warm chest, looking over his shoulder at the lightning racing across the sky outside.  
“Are you going to be here when I wake up in the morning?” Dustin asked softly.  
“Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“I just want to make sure babe. Let’s get some sleep, okay?” Dustin asked, very obviously exhausted from our day together.  
I nodded and nuzzled into his arms more and felt a soft kiss being pressed to my hairline before drifting off to sleep. I couldn’t wait to wake up the next morning next to this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is great!


End file.
